Blue diamond
by Patchi-KNA
Summary: Lo que empezó como una emocionante aventura para Rarity, FlutterShy y Pinkamena se volvió un laberinto emocional al ser confundidas con las peores ponys con las que te podrías topar ¿Lograran las tres ponis limpiar su nombre o serán corrompidas en un intento por hacerlo? -Esto no es poniville preciosa, bienvenida al mundo real- AU/Aquí nunca conocieron a Twilight
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni MLP ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo unos cuantos OC que aparecerán en el fic (_Calculo que serán 4 y se mencionara a otro_) y la portada (_Si, yo hice esa mierda de dibujo...y si, lo hice en 5 minutos_)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Violencia, lenguaje y temas algo fuertes, temas sexuales (_No lemon..sorry_)

**Prologo**

-Ponyville- Calle henos- 10:26 A.M.

Era un hermoso día en ponyville, los pájaros cantaban, los portillos jugaban, el sol brillaba. Todo indicaba que seria un día esplendido. Especialmente para dos ponys que irían a su reunión semanal al relajante spa de las gemelas Aloe y Lotus Blossom.

Rarity y FlutterShy lavaban años haciendo esa reunión, aunque dicha "tradición" aveces era interrumpida por uno que otro percance, pero no importaba, de cualquier modo irían a la siguiente semana. Por suerte, ese día ninguna de las dos tenia ningún compromiso...

_"¿Recuerdas ese día?...yo si...todo era tan tranquilo...ninguna se lo esperaba"_

Ambas ponys platicaban animosamente, pues la unicornio acababa de convencer a la Pegaso que acompañarla a Manehattan, pues ahí se celebraría el "GalaCon", la cual era una convención organizada por una famosa revista de modas, para darle oportunida ponys que anhelaban ingresar al glamoroso mundo de la moda.

-Oh, FlutterShy, estoy tan emocionada, quizá y hasta logre salir en portada - Decía Rarity tan ilusionada que sorprendía que todavía no se hubiera puesto a dar saltitos.-Con eso mi..vida..estaría..completa- Exclamo poeticamente la modista mientras alzaba su pesuña señalando algún punto en la nada.

-um...pero Rarity...um...¿que no ya habías salido anteriormente en revistas?...-Pregunto la tímida pegaso.

-Oh Darling, ¡NO es lo mismo!- Dijo parándose enfrente de la amante de los animales- Estamos hablando de ¡"LA VIE DIVINE"! LA REVISTA DE MODA ¡MAS IMPORTANTE EN TODA ECUESTRIA! - Exclamo dramáticamente y al gritar lo ultimo se paro en sus patas traseras y alzo sus cascos delanteros abriéndolos como si hiciera un arcoiris al pronunciar "Ecuestria".*

-oh...um...c-clar-ro- La pegaso se sintió algo intimidada por la euforia de su amiga- um ... !Mira¡ y-ya llegamos- Dijo señalando el Spa que estaba apenas a unos pasos de distancia.

Ambas ponis entraron al local, lo que les gustaba de ir a esa hora es que casi siempre estaba vacío. Al llegar vieron a las gemelas áloe(Crin y ojos azule, cuero rosa) y lottus blossom (crin rosa, cuero y ojos azules). Ambas se acercaron al oír la campanilla dela entada.

-!Bienvenidas al Spa Diurno¡ - Exclamaron a unisono.

al darse cuenta de quienes eran ensancharon sus sonrisas con sincera alegría, pues se trataba de unas de sus clientas preferidas y mas leales, ya que ase unos meses algien habia habierto un spa lujoso, y la mayoría prefería ir a ese...pero ellas no, incluso parecían ignorar su existencia, y era raro, ya que era un lugar al que rarity le encantaría ir.

-Lo de siempre- dijo rarity.

Y así empezo otra de sus relajantes rutinas en el spa

_"Siempre me gustaron las sonrisas que nos dedicaban esas dos...tan amables...tan sinceras..."_

Todo transcurrió tranquilo y relajante para ambas ponys, al terminar se despidieron de las gemelas, rarity les dio una generosa propina y les aviso que probablemente no podrían venir la siguiente semana.

-Poniville- Casa de FlutterShy- 12:00 A.M.

Fluttershy y Rarity se habían topado con pinkamena diane pie, y ahora estaban todas en el jardín de la pegaso color mantequilla tomando té y pastas**, platicando alegremente.

-...y-y-y-entonces-el-enorme-monstruo-de-ojos-se-burlo-del-peinado-que-scootalo-y-sweetiebelle-le-hicieron-accidentalmente-a-applebloom-y-al-notar-esto-en-ves-de-enojarse-se-empezó-a hacer-bromas-de-su-propia-crin-y-entonces***...-decía Pinkamena a gran velocidad hasta que se vio interrumpida por Rarity.

-Um...si querida...es una "interesante" historia...-La modista soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa, pues en realidad no entendió nada de lo que decía - Pero te habíamos preguntado si querías venir con nosotras a Manehattan-

Pinkie asintió alegremente...

Habían decidido partir al día siguiente, para así poder disfrutar mas tiempo Manehattan... les dijeron a sus demás amigas que no sabían cuando volvieran...

_"Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, nunca las hubiera invitado"_

_"Tu no lo sabias"_

_"...Quiero volver..."_

...Mala idea

**Fin del prologo.**

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

*No es como en ese meme de Bob esponja, pues rarity extiende sus pesuñas totalmente, mientras que la esponja idiota esa los tiene medio-dobladas... y no...no aparece un arcoiris

**Pastas es como se les dice a las galletitas (no se si también a pastelitos) con los que se acompaña el té.

***Según la wikia de MLP las crusaders están un poco inspiradas en las Power Puff Girls, así que aquí pinkie esta contando un capitulo de las PPG solo que diciendo el nombre de las CMC

Bueno, esta es mi primer Fanfic, el capitulo estuvo corto porque es un prologo...los demás intentare hacerlos mas largos, ademas, ya quería terminar con la parte aburrida del Fic...


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí el primer capitulo (_Recuerden que el anterior fue un prologo_).

**Zthree3-777-XfourX:** _Me alegra haber recibido un comentario :3, sobre la ortografía, pues se que soy pésima en eso, y, si,pinkamena es pinkie, no es su lado triste, ya que su nombre completo es Pinkamena Diane Pie, solo que muchos dicen que es su lado triste o creepy. Ademas solo la llamo pinkamena en las narraciones, cuando las ponys le hablan le dicen Pinkie._

**Capitulo 1: ****!¿CRIMINALES?¡**

Las tres ponis estaban teniendo un viaje algo incomodo, pues lamentablemente no alcanzaron boleto en la central que querían, y ahora estaban en un apretujado vagón, sentían dolor de cabeza y de estomago por el repentino cambio de alimentación, pues no contaban con que tardarían mas de lo esperado en el tren y tuvieron que dividir bien la comida, estaban realmente hartas, sentían unas terribles ganas de salir, incluso llegaron a lamentarse el haber hecho el viaje*

_"Sinceramente creeo que esa es la tercera cosa de la que mas me arrepiento"_

_"¿y las primeras?"_

_"..."_

-Manehattan-Estación de tren-Martes 14-08:25 P.M-

El tren de ponyville acababa de llegar a la estación, nuestras tres ponys bajaron emocionadas admirando la vista nocturna de aquella ciudad. Parecía que a nadie la importaba la ora que era,pues todo mundo estaba paseándose por ahí como si fuese el mediodía**, el trío estaba muy emocionado, Rarity iba la frente seguida de Pinkamena la cual daba saltitos mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja , y al final FlutterShy, que volaba carca del suelo.

-Wow... este lugar es hermoso de noche- dijo la modista asombrada.

-¡Lo se es genialosamente asombrotastico!- Exclamo alegremente la rosada ganándose unas miradas de confusión por parte de sus amigas-¿Que?-

-um...creo que deberíamos buscar la posada donde...-

-**Hotel**, FlutterShy, nos vamos a quedar en un **hotel**-La corrigió Rarity amablemente- y si es buena idea ir buscándolo- Dijo mientras sacaba un mapa con su magia y empezaba a caminar , aunque el mapa le tapaba totalmente la vista y se ponía a susurrar cosas como nombres de calles o direcciones.

Así estuvieron un rato, caminando con Rarity teniendo la cabeza hundida en el mapa sin rumbo aparente y Pinkamena dando saltitos a un lado de ella con la mirada perdida en las coloridas luces de los edificios, solamente FlutterShy ponía atención al camino. A pesar de todo estaba tranquila, aunque hubiera preferido que le hicieran caso de salir en la noche para que cuando llegaran fuera amaneciendo y no al revés***.

-Calle Tiffany's-Hotel Breakfast in****-Habitación 673-Martes 14-10:56 P.M-

FlutterShy estaba aliviada de que al fin en el Hotel, habían tardado mucho en encontrarlo, tanto sus pesuñas como sus alas se encontraban agotadas, ademas, sospechaba que alguien las venia siguiendo, pero cuando se lo dijo a Rarity esta le contesto que debía ser el cansancio...y tal vez tuviera razón, después de todo fueron casi 12 horas de viaje y 2 horas caminando.

_"Antes justificaría que era su trabajo...pero ...ahora"_

_"También fue mi culpa...debí acerté mas caso"_

_"Deque hubiera servido...hubiéramos terminado igual"_

Las tres estaban agotadas, Rarity y FlutterShy compartían una cama matrimonial, mientras que Pinkamena dormía en el sillón/Sofá todas estaban desparramadas durmiendo en su respectivo lugar, a Rarity ni siquiera le importo desacomodar la cama.

-Calle Tiffany's-Hotel Breakfast in-Habitación 673-Miércoles-6:13 A.M-

Las tres ponys seguían durmiendo pacíficamente, ninguna parecía tener planes de despertar pronto. Pero dicha paz fue interrumpida por tres fuertes golpes en la entrada, los cuales retumbaron por toda la habitación, despertando a la amante de los animales. FlutterShy se levanto algo confundida, tardo unos segundos en recordar donde estaban.

-Um...-Tallo sus ojos con sus cascos- Rarity...-Dijo con vos cansada, y dio un brinco abriendo los ojos como platos al repetirse los bestiales golpes en la puerta- ¡Rarity!- "grito" la pegaso mientras sacudía a Rarity.

-Uh...¿que paso querida?...-Dijo adormilada, y antes de que contestara, los golpes se volvieron escuchar- eh?...¡¿Que sucede?!-contesto algo molesta la modista ante el salvaje golpeteo.

Al abrir se sorprendió de ver a seis policías, FlutterShy logro reconocer a uno...era el pony que las había seguido el día anterior.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-Pregunto confundida la unicornio.

-Están Bajo arresto por robo a museos, joyerías, múltiples asaltos, secuestros, extorsión, asesinatos y trata de potras*****-Dice un pony de tierra mientras hacia una seña a sus compañeros los cuales entraron y esposaron a ambas ponys y a Pinkamena, despertandola (_La pobre no sabia ni que año era_).

_"En ese momento la pesadilla comenzó"_

_"Yo diría que ahí nuestras vidas se arruinaron...la pesadilla comenzó con ellas..."_

-¡ESPEREN, ESTO DEBE SER UN ERROR!- Grito Rarity desesperada. Las ponys no sabían que hacer, esto era demasiado repentino, no llevaban ni un día en Manehattan y les pasaba esto.

-Cuerpo de policía Menahattaniense(_como sea que se escriba_)-Martes 14-8:53 A.M-

Las tres ponys se sentían terriblemente confundidas, no paraban de sollozar, a Pinkamena incluso se le había alaciado el pelo.

-Ustedes no tienen derecho a hacer esto ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada de eso!-Grito Rarity entre lagrimas.

-Tenemos pruebas-Dijo el jefe de policía haciéndole una seña una pegaso color café y melena amarillo con verde el cual miraba a las "criminales" con exprecion de lastima.-ScalyShield...la evidencia...

_"El creyó en nosotras...eh inconscientemente lo eliminaron ellas"_

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

*Aquí describo un poco como me fue a mi en el camión cuando veníamos para acá a visitar a mi abuela estas vacaciones

**Ponyville es un pueblesito rustico, por lo tanto supongo que la "hora pico" es al mediodía o un poco mas tarde.

***No se que tan lejos este Manehattan de ponyville, pero aquí pongo que esta como a 26 horas de distancia en tren.

****Referencia a la película Breakfast at Tiffany's (Hotel Breakfast in, calle Tiffany´s)

*****En ves de escribir trata de blancas puse trata de potras (originalmente iba a poner trata de flancos)

Al pareser incluiré mas OC's de lo planeado...también lamento los errores ortográficos.

Intentare subir semanalmente un capitulo.

Este capitulo hubiera sido mas largo pero primero mi hermana se puso de mamona y no quería dejarme usar la Laptop y segundo estuve (_como escribí anteriormente_) estuve en un camión por 26 horas aproximadamente :T

Según el corrector de mi computadora FlutterShy es Flauta, Rarity es Tararira (¿?) y Pinkamena es Papiamenta (¡¿?!)


End file.
